The Empire
Wolfie will make a empire to rise @.@ |-| Prologue= "2 will be 3,The 3 kingdoms 2 will fall and 1 will live." |-| Chapter 1= "You solemnly swear to serve the thezwolfs loyally?" asked Wolfie the ruler and founder of the thezwolf empire. "Certainly" said the newest member Drafonthezwolf (sorry if i spelled name wrong) "Good because we will attack Khaos empire soon!" yelled Wolfie and walked away. Deep in the forests of the light elementals, a tiny cottage laid there. They were the talons of peace known by most empires as "The Rebels" as they would stop every plan that was meant for harm. Most of the talons of peace had died in the battle against 786vskhaos and spirits laid to rest. The Talons of peace's two dragon members remain,Cloudymist and DL, They hoped to rebuild the Talons of Peace and save the world again. DL held the magic to see into the future while Cloudymist could shape-shift into anything. One day Wolfie and his crew -_- gathered around the cottage to take the inhabitants to his empire. Cloudy managed to fly away but Wolfie saw who she really was. "Omg,Its Eme!" :| Wolfie and Cloudy left either sides when Wolfie proposed the empire to be built. Years ago, though everyone knows the well. "They flew to the Thunderpeak mountains of lightning... |-| Chapter 2= "Zara?" asked Ellie "Are you alright?" Ellie cast a worried look toward her little sister as she stared at her nervously. Ellie was a cybernetic dragon while Zara was a blue one, a very rare species. Someone seeks us...Zara, formerly known as Zazara, had the power to use blue lightning, and read futures within special dreams. Ellie, also known to be Elektron, had the power to call upon the heavens summon lightning and control all lightning magics. "They've found us..." said Ellie grabbing the purification hearts and dragging Zara behind her. The thunderclouds cleared away revealing a path to escape the mountain. "Ugh..." gasped Zara, as she scratched her head."Ellie, the dreams can't lie," Zara now gave a steady look at Ellie."They're close, and an unnecessary death will occur!" Elektron froze. She looked down, puzzled. After a few moments she looked back up and continued up the path. Eventually, night time came pass, and the two dragons were in a forest."Maybe... we should have gone the other way?" Zara said in a low voice. She always believed in the tales in the forest. After a couple hours, Zazara spoke once more."Are we lost?" "Nonsense!" Ellie answered, then, suddenly they cam upon a large, peculiar tree. On the tree was a mysterious note that said,'He's always watching'. Zara was cautiously backing away in fear, when she suddenly knocked into something. Curiosity got the best of both of them, and they slowly turned around. In front of them were four long legs with sharp claws, as they looked up, they saw a Dragon, dressed in a tuxedo. Nightmare black wings and horns pierced the moonlight. When they looked for a head, they saw something very frightening. For there was a head... But no face. "K-Kiyo..." Ellie stuttered, shocked. "Well....If...it isn't...Ellie...." Said Kiyo "What do you want?!" Yelled Ellie "Nothing...,just...dropping....by, who's...the...little....scum?" He asked Curiously Kiyo suddenly stared at Zara glaring at her for being there. "IM HER SISTER!" hollered Zara angrily, as smoke puffed out her nostrils. Both Ellie and Zara were at a battle stance. It was Ellie who attacked first, as she pounced on KiyoFlame. The blank dragon just gazed at her with an expressionless face, as large and long hand from Kiyo's back seemed to take hold of her, and threw her off. Then, Kiyo got up, and dusted off. It seemed like by the way he's standing, he would smile, but still no expression. Zazara was backing away, for fear has overcome her. This gave Kyo the chance to attack. Just with one, expressionless glance, Zara obeyed the silent command, and stood still like a statue. Kiyo approached her, mysterious hands out, claws sharp, and horns seeming to get longer. Then, a burst of electricity shot at his side. He turned, and saw Ellie charging toward him. Again, he knocked her over, but this time, his sharp claws were digging into her. Suddenly, the moonlight was gone, and a chilling breeze crossed the forest. The frozen, terrified Zazara glanced at Elektron, for she knew what was about to happen. Ellie smiled as she threw Kyo off of her.."Well, I do like your way of handling a battle..." Above them, and through the trees, the clouds began to gather, and turn grey."... But one way to handle a battle certainly wouldn't be harming my sister... Not even a small scratch would be of any good... well to anyone in sight." Ellie knew something Zara didn't. In fact, Zara gave her a curious look that wanted to object. Then, Elektron step closer, and said,"That's why I would electrocute them..." At that moment the clouds grew louder. Just then, there was a spark in Ellie's eyes when she looked into Kiyo's blank face, and the clouds seemed to go away, and moonlight returned."Go." she whispered. Kiyo shrugged, and was gone. |-| Chapter 3= Zazara's Confusion made her stare at her bigger sister, but for some reason, Ellie wouldn't tell her a single thing. She had tried to ask as many questions as possible but Ellie wouldn't spill the beans. the frustrated Zara just kept on walking sulking the whole time. " Are you sure?" Asked Zara one last time and Ellie shot "SILENCE". this seemed to upset the thunderclouds as they gave a furious howl of wind and thunder. Zara suddenly thought, why wouldn't Ellie tell her a thing? Was it something important? Did she met Kiyo in the past and why did she let him go?? Zara just kept walking as Ellie was deep in thought. ~Flashback~ "Protect the egg!" yelled Scarlet falling off a cliff, her wings torn and battle scarred. She threw a hopeful look at her mate as he leapt down and spread his wings just in time to catch the egg. "Scarlet! He yelled, I need you here!" With one last ounce of her strength, Scarlet flew back up. "Lunar, I can't live much longer." she said gasping for breath. The egg was a dark-blue color glittering with yellow bolts of electricity. Meanwhile Ellie was talking to Kiyo up on a higher cliff. "My mom...She said, my mothers dying". She started crying and Kiyo shot her a sad look with his faceless face. "Ellie, we need to start a new future." He said thoughtfully. Ellie suddenly flew down to were her parents Lunar and Scarlet were resting. "What do you want to name her Scarlet?" asked Lunar to his mate sadly. "I want my child to be named Zazara." she whispered and with one last breath, Scarlet died clutching Zazara's egg in her talons holding it to her heart. Ellie said softly and sadly "Goodbye Mother.. ;-(" Kiyo gently flew down next to the broken family and said "Come with me and we'll make our own tribe." Ellie's father agreed but she stood there saying "How could you?! I'm protecting this egg no matter what!" Kiyo heartbroken said "Fine, you precious egg can die right now!". With a sweep of his tail, he pushed the egg down the cliff. Ellie dived toward it and caught it midair. Ellie's father, Lunar attacked Kiyo but Kiyo killed him with a swift blow. Blood started pouring out as the dying dragon said "You'll regret this" and then he died. The horrified Ellie grabbed the egg and flew away from Kiyo or anyone and came to rest in Thunderpeak Mountains ~ End of Flashback ~ Ellie had started crying and Zara was there all night comforting her and saying I'm sorry but Ellie would still not tell her anything. Zara does not know About her birth parents or who they were or how she came to be. ~ At the Thezwolf Empire ~ Thezwolfs stared at their leader in horror, Wolfie had gain total control of the illuminator and was going mad. They protected the empire from evil and most of all the talons of peace. A young dragon sat in the dungeons sniffling and in thought. His family was gone and so were his friends. "Hold it together Brett" snapped the young dragon as he kept thinking of a plan to escape. |-| Chapter 4= -Back to Ellie and Zara- Ellie and Zara kept walking until they heard sounds. The curiosity let them to Cloudy and DL. DL was a double rainbow dragon that shimmered. Cloudy was a white dragon that had red markings and somewhat of a divine glow to her. The talon's of peace's remaining member's. Wolfie was searching everywhere for them, especially Cloudy. "Wow.." Said Zara eagerly, "Ikr" whispered Ellie as they stood upon the last two members of noble dragons perhaps even royalty. They each introduced themselves and then Zara asked what weapons they used. "We use ice and water weapons, Cloudy had said, Ice freezes in our secret chambers where water also stays on the weapon by magic. Ice claws,sword you name it!" Suddenly DL cast a look at Zazara and gasped, She looked just like Queen Scarlet! Same dark blue colour, fire and water spirited eyes, This was the lost heir to the ancient dragon throne which Kiyo had taken over right now. Ellie noticed and had thought she had no ambition to be queen or anything, but Zara would bring peace and happiness to this broken and sad world. A furious howl of wind and next, Kiyoflame. He had spied on them and now knew everything they said. "Pleasure...Meeting you all...here...." he said casually. He pounced at Zara as she screeched and held her tight. He then threatened "Ellie, come with me or the last heir to thrown dies." Ellie froze unable to resist his power, suddenly Cloudy and DL charged at him with ice claws flaring with coldness.He dropped Zara and started walking toward her with a fire sword. "I'm warning you" he said threateningly. Ellie said "Fine" and with that, Kiyo dropped Zara and flew away with Ellie following him. Zara started crying with sadness, her sister was gone and why was she a heir to what throne? Suddenly it snapped back at her! The throne of Phyrria was Scarlets and then hers. She would confront Kiyo and seek Ellie back like a true queen would do. She said "Lets go take back my sister and the throne of Phyrria." They all flew into the night, silent as owls. Meanwhile Mid-flight, Zara realized something... ' Not even a small scratch would be of any good... well to anyone in sight.'... This repeated as it stirred in Zara's mind... Was her sister being over protective? Surely just a scratch wouldn't do any harm... Then she realized that she has never been hurt... She's always been saved... Even from just a thorn... "She is useless... Everyone draws blood from time to time! Just get rid of her! It's bound to happen! When it does, it's over!" the memory flashed in her head. Curiosity made her lead to something that maybe she didn't want to step into... But there might be things as to why her sister isn't telling her anything... There was only one way to find out... Meanwhile in the palace of Phyrria... Ellie woke up and found herself in a cage with another dragon. She asked for his name and he had replied Brett. Kiyo was not far from them walking into the room with his head held high and tail swaying excitedly. Ellie couldn't believe her eyes, this was supposed to be Zaras castle. "Maybe I shouldn't have left her..." said Ellie and thought What if Zara gets into trouble? What if shes hurt? But she only sat there and waited. Soon Wolfie would arrive to the palace.... and may kill her or Brett. Back to The Forest with DL, Cloudy, and Zazara Soon, a castle was off in the distance, But it was late, and the group had to get some sleep. So the group decided to make a landing near some brush."Yep, I'm too tired to stand anymore... Darn wolves..." DL gasped as he collapsed on the ground."Ikr...." breathed Cloudy as she sat down. "I'll go get something to eat..." Zara said, as she trotted off."Don't get too far, we wouldn't want you to get injured!" Cloudy exclaimed off in the distance. Zara has been far now. She searched through bushes, trees... anything would do... After 10 minutes she heard a rustle in the bushes."Perfect..." she whispered, as a deer appeared. Mean While... With Cloudy and DL "I hope she's okay, she's been gone a whi-" Cloudy was interrupted by a slight snor coming from DL. She realized he was sleeping when she saw the rise and fall of his belly."Hmph, I guess I was talking to myself..." Cloudy whispered. Suddenly, she heard screaming. It was brief, yet alarming. Cloudy shot up, and ran toward the sound. Back to Zazara Energy packed in Zara's throat, as it burst through her, and silently drifted to the deer. A small shriek came from the deer. It was frozen, and helpless."I'm sorry..." Zazara said as she raised a claw... She never killed an animal before. As red flowed, whispers flowed in Zara's mind."Listen, little one..." a voice said."That castle indeed is your destination, but do not save your.... 'sister'..." "Why? She needs to be saved... She needs my help!" Zara exclaimed. "Oh, really? That only gives me a greater reason why you shouldn't let her go... She is using you!" The voice hissed."You... were meant to be a princess, a queen, even. But your sister took it all away, don't you see?" "I..." Zara trailed off, she didn't know what to say. "How about some more.... Convincing?" Suddenly pain clouded Zazara, as she howled. Suddenly, she felt weird, like she forgot her sister, and the voice, and everything. All she could think of now was... She looked over to the castle... And heard howling off in the distance. She smiled. Ellie will know how powerful she is... and she will respect Zara! "Zara! Zazara! Don't go!" Off in the distance, Zara could hear Cloudy, but a burst of blue lightning escaped her throat, and stunned her. Now, Zara had to get to Wolfie... She smiled.... For this is going to be quite fun.On her way, she flew into a young dragon who looked like easy prey, Zara was about to kill him when a white breath of ice was shot at her. Terrified, Zara flew toward the palace as fast as she could. The ice had come from Cloudy who had saved the dragon who was named Will as she met up with him back at the edge of the ravine. Will explained he wanted to join the talons of peace and the two allowed him to. Will also explained he had the power to control greek fire as his other two friends, Percy had the power to control water and Cydragon had the power to melt and reform into another. DL read the future silently and said "She is unstoppable, we need Scarlet!" Will stared at him and thought he was insane, he said "Scarlets Dead" coldly. Cloudy just said "Listen to him, he can't be wrong." Meanwhile, within the palace of Phyrra... Ellie took a deep breath. She hoped her sister was okay. She looked around. No one was in sight. But she could hear a slight whisper in another room. It sounded like a whisper of...regret? She looked at the throne. A chill overcame her heart. She felt sorry for her sister. After losing the talons of peace, Zara also lost her castle. Suddenly, the doors slammed open. Howling came through the doors. Wolfie. A wide grin spread across his face, as he was already glaring at Ellie."Well, well, well! Looks like we have ANOTHER recruit. And I have you to thank, Ellie!" He padded over to her, and added, "She's my deputy, too. She put up a real good fight. I thought she was a weakling, but something in her just... Came out, and killed the last one. Quite the show!" At first, Ellie just stared. Then she sharply said,"What did you do to her!?" "Actually, I did nothing. Now Ellie, tell me... Is she... Part of that one prophecy? Where, oh.. How do I say this? Two ancestors fuse together, and make a whole nother monster when their memories trigger?" Ellie stared. She was terrified. Did she draw blood? "I don't know how we got this lucky, but, I am flattered, that you handed me one of the most strongest dragons, ever. Zara, we don't need her, you know what to do!" Zazara then appeared through the doors."We meet again... sister... Finally, I can tell you how I feel..." Then, her claws unsheathed, a voice sounded. "Stop!" It was Kiyo as he stood in front of the cage claws unsheathed and ready to fight Zara. Wolfie just smiled and said "Killing twos the charm!" Zara was just about to kill both of them when a mega fireball shot at both of them. Zara jumped and flew up in surprise. DL burst through the room and yelled "I KNEW IT, I WASN'T WRONG" The talons of peace engaged battle with wolfies group. He had sent in more guards and recruits and Kiyo was forced to fight on his side or die. DL engaged battle with one of the guards Sheena and said "Why? Sheena Why?" Had he known her from somewhere? This was a complete mystery... Cloudy and Wolfie engaged a fierce battle as she shot all sorts of dangerous things at him. He said "Has light blinded you dear? Why don't we start over?" he teased evilly. Cloudy glared and said "You know what? Sure I will, When you rot in hell!" with that, she sent her deadly frostbreath at him. He stumbled back and said "Why?" softly. Cloudy left but as she left she used Aromatherapy on him so Wolfie wouldn't die. He stared at her in wonder, why had she done that?, But Cloudy only shot a look that said Keep this our little secret. Kiyo had freed Ellie but Zara was on them hot on scales. The only thing the talons had to do was to retreat. "Retreat!" yelled DL as he flew away. Everyone followed except Kiyo. He said "Goodbye, Ellie" as she flew away. |-| Chapter 5= A short growlcame from Zara, as she glared at Kiyo. She said,"I didn't exactly want to kill her, anyways" She walked over to Wolfie, to check the damage."...Me neither..." said Kiyo absentmindedly. When he realized what he just said, he shook his head, and just walked off. The confused Wolfie stood up and only stared at Zara."Why....?" He whispered. Zara couldn't figure out what he meant, but she figured he was okay, now. The aromatherapy was doing its trick and healing the deadly frostbreath that Cloudy had left behind. Sheena sat there and was staring carefully at the engraved letters on the wall and was deep in thought. The talons retreated to somewhere no one knew it existed, the jewel caverns. This place was said to be where all the dragon queens were laid to rest when they died, the reason to come here was to resurruct Scarlet using the Dragon amulet that Scarlet had left behind for the talons. Cloudy found the pendent that said Scarlet in gold words and DL used his psychic powers to resurrect the soul. A bright flash appeared and Cydragon had to melt and reform into a shield to protect them from the light. A dark blue dragon with shimmering jewel incrested wings and all sorts of treasure on her walked over to them and said "Fancy meeting you Cloudy and DL." softly. She smiled at everyone but then looked at Ellie who looked so guilty and then Scarlet seemed to read her mind. She said "Ellie, its not your fault, she had to draw blood.The two ancestors Peril and Moon had laid the curse on all their heirs was to protect them." Scarlet suddenly stretched her wings and flew toward the castle. The only one who could catch up was Cloudy and DL. They had flown through these terrible storms before. Will had almost fallen when Percy pushed him back up and let the winds take Will to safety. It was almost past midnight when they arrived in front of the castle. DL thought of a plan very quickly as all of them hid behind Cloudy and Cydragon who had become big bushes blocking anyone outside from view. They all agreed to the plan about taking out guards and going for all 3 bosses later. Cydragon and Percy quickly took out the guards while Will and Ellie took the other 2 down. They were halfway through the throne room when Wolfie, Kiyo and Zara jumped out from hiding and stared at Scarlet before attacking. "The queen of Pyrrhia is back i see." said Wolfie glaring at DL and Cloudy. "How dare you talk to the queen like that !" shot Scarlet. She launched herself at Zara and Zara yelped in surprise and flew up. Kiyo stared at Ellie before attacking her with his bare claws. DL took after Sheena while Percy used his power of water and Cydragon reformed into a spear. Will summoned Greek fire to go after Zara. Cloudy had struck Wolfie full force with the divine instrument, the solar flare and DL had struck him with Thunder Edge, a sacred glaive. Zara screamed at Kiyo to kill Ellie but he didn't, she shot herself at him but then DL blocked the hit for them. His wound started gashing blood and it was horrifying, Cloudy pushed Zara aside and she summoned a ray of healing to take DL somewhere safe to the healers. She stared at Zara and then tried to claw Zara with all her might , but failed. Zara was about to kill Ellie and Cloudy when Kiyo knocked her aside and said "Leave, Now" Ellie left but Cloudy shot a look at Kiyo of confusion before leaving as well. The rest of the talons had left after almost killing wolfie but they got the dragon crown which they needed most. Scarlet went last casting a sad look at Zara before spreading her wings and flying. Suddenly, angry and sad, Zara shot up in the air, ignoring orders from Wolfie."COME BACK NOW!" She screeched. Scarlet swerved her wings, and turned around. She realized the tears streaming down Zara's face . Her eyes were glowing, red and blue. The frightening red begging for blood represented Peril. The calm, welcoming blue... was Moon. "Why am I like this? Why can't I be like her? Why am I rto be shunned? " She looked deeply into Scarlet's eyes."Why did you do this to me?" She looked down, shook her head, and smiled."It'll all be over... Very soon." Quick as lightning, she dashed over to Will, quickly enough, he was knocked down, but he didn't give up. Then she dashed over to Scarlet. "Go back to the grave where you belong." She whispered, as she clawed her. A red mark appeared on her face. Ellie's eyes flamed with anger. "What's wrong? A scratch can't possibly hurt.... her! But you know what will?" Zara raised a claw, then was inturrupted by Ellie. "Zazara, STOP!" Elektron dashed over, and knocked Zara down to the trees, but it was too late. Blood was dripping from Scarlet's belly."I can't just... kill her... I..." She tried to think. What should she do? "Ellie... You have to do this. Kill her." Scarlet said, her eyes of hope. "What!?" Gasped Ellie. "Trust me, you have to do it, you're her sister, it's the only way to get her to stay sane. If this works, she won't die... But if it doesn't..." Scarlet looked up, and trailed off. "Just don't die on me, okay?" Ellie nodded, and she suddenly heard a loud boom. When she looked down, she noticed her sister, surrounded by trails of blue lightning. She then looked back again, Scarlet was gone mostly teleported to the healers of Pyrrhia. Ellie just stared at Zara, her filled with sorrow. She couldn't do it, She couldn't kill her but it was the only thing to do. A voice suddenly appeared, "YOU FOOL, KILL THE CYBERNETIC DRAGON." Ellie slowly realized who the voice was, Peril the first queen of ambition, daughter of Sakura, the protecter of Pyrrhia. Her ambition killed her mother and almost everybody around her. The bright light nearly blinded Ellie. But she flew down. Would she die? Would her sister die? She didn't have any other choice. She flew downntoward the clearing, full of lightning, only to be knocked back by a heart chilling force. She tried once more, summoning the magics of lightning, but was seen, by her sisters desperate eyes."I can't kill you sister, please comeback!" Zara started to give in. "S-sister? NO! You will use me as a tool!" Elektron edged closer, risking her life... But yet she felt like she had a chance... "Nonsense, little sister, you-" Ellie was inturrupted by the force of thereturning blue lightning. "LEAVE ME BE, YOU LIAR!" The beconing of two voices were frightened. Ellie had to do something.... Something her mother did to Ellie while she was young... Elektron took a deep breath, and calmly walked to her sister. She slowly raised her claws and scarred Zara in the neck.. "Wake up." She clawed again, Zara shocked and motionless."WAKE UP!" Zara shook her head, and just began to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. Pleaseforgive me sister, I'm so sorry...." Zazara repeated over and over, until Ellie. Grabbed Zara with warm embrace and hugged her, as she teared up, as well. "It's okay, I'm just glad you're back..." Ellie gasped, then a crowd began to form, including Wolfies group. "What!?" Wolfie yelled. "Love is more powerful than power itself." A mysterious voice said. |-| Chapter 6= Wolfie turned around to see a glowing faint shape of a dragon, it was Moon the first ancestors that led the peace against Perils army. My dear Peril never realized that until the curse took her whole. She did it so that the ancient water dragon could not drown Pyrrhia. In the end, Peril payed the highest price of all sacrificing herself and dying in pain and anger. "I must go for the lost Peril now." he said and then vanished. Wolfie thought to himself about how he lost control and never cared for Cloudy after that incident and he left without a word and then disappeared. Kiyo watched all of this with sadness and thought, "I wish I had a family like that." Scarlet had flown back from the healers with DL and when she saw Zara back to normal, she hugged Zara very tightly. "Don't do this ever again, you hear me young lady?" she said sternly. Zara nodded carefully and promised to not hurt a soul. She apologized to DL and said "Sheena wants to meet you again, after 50 long years." Sheena flew out and hugged DL tightly, as she did she said "I never should have abandoned the talons of peace." she said almost crying. Sheena regrouped with them and they moved on to the even deadlier plan. Sheena had said Wolfie was actually working for the evil mastermind called JustinDaOne and Justin had said He will get his own empire. Other members include Leajey with the gift to poison and a prisoner called Bane who apparently is somewhat related to Sakura. Will and Cydragon are on a spy mission right now, Will with his power to control fire and Cydragon with his power to melt and reform, was a epic combination and Percy was sent as backup in case Justin used fire weapons... A lone white wolf with red markings and divine reflector was watching them and said "Has the queen really returned?" and ran... |-| Chapter 6 1/2= Every king and queen of the land has children. These children have a special role, to be the next ruler of that general kingdom. Queen Scarlet, for example, had two children. But another rule is that they both cannot take role, so only one is gifted, and the other is not. Then, there are the... other... kingdoms. They add a rule... To kill the one who is not gifted. For instance, Wolfie's Empire. He has had a sister, no one seems to remember. Even Wolfie, as cruel as he is, does not remember Shiranui. But there was something else... For Wolfie not only has killed his sister, but he also stole the crown from her. As the brilliant glowing of Shiranui's coat continues... So does her hate... For she is alive. Shiranui would destroy her brother for her throne back, it was part of her mothers fault for always spoiling him saying he was a sacred deity. Amaterasu was wrong all this time, she was always there for him, she growled and killed a nearby squirrel in her anger. For she will take her throne back and make her cruel brother exiled and perhaps even dead. Shiranui went to see if anyone would help her and she clumsily stumbled upon Justin. Zara heard a majestic howl and started flying through the sky like a hurricane. Everyone sought to follow as the large band flew over to where the howl had came from. They hid behind bushes and spied into what was happening. "I'll kill you now i suppose?" said Shiranui coldly. "Why, that would waste all the fun though." shot Justin. Zara leaped out and said "I, Queen of Pyrrhia order you to stop harming this deity." she said regally and trying to look as noble as Scarlet did. "That's my little girl" Scarlet whispered happily. "Who are you?" glared Justin. "Queen of Pyrrhia, daughter of Scarlet and commander of the dragon crystals." Now Justin was surprised, the dragon crystals could be used for good and evil but its huge amount of power was very intense and harsh. He stared at Zara for a moment then got into a attack position. Cloudy flung a shard of crystal at him and the blood oozed out, for a second Justin just stared but then retreated. Scarlet stepped out and said "I was thinking, I should go back to my grave, being out has somewhat upset the balance of the dead and alive." She put something on Zaras talons, the night crystal, only used at pierce darkness and can resurrect a single soul, use it wisely. Scarlet hugged Zara and Ellie and then flew away. Goodbye Zara breathed as she kept on walking. Within hours, the band had reached Justins hideout and where Cydragon,Percy and Will was waiting for them. Will had gone undercover and told them that Cydragon turned into a statue to spy on them. Percy had drowned the outside so no one could escape at all. As the team flew in, on a gold throne sat Justin with anger in his eyes as he stared at all of them especially Zara while he glared at his wound then at Cloudy for hurting him. "You should die for hurting a single scale." he said vainly. Cloudy shot "Well you idiota, stop being so vain and challenge me!" |-| Chapter 6 2/2= Justin started to rise from the throne, Cloudy threw a spear at him, the gash started to grow larger as blood started flowing out. Wolfie growled and attacked Cloudy for hurting Justin. Zara knocked him aside with a slap of her tail. Then, Zara pounced onto Wolfie and stared into his eyes. After moments, Wolfie just nodded to Zara's staring silence, and quietly whispered to her,"Of course. I will do it.... And I promise I won't tell anyone... Except for Cloudy, of course." Wolfies face was blank, as Zara clawed herself in the underbelly, and screamed,"Retreat!!!" Cloudy took one last gash at Justin, but still left him with only a few scars that would still keep him living. So they all flew away. Something Zara failed her plan at, is that Cloudy had heard something, only enough to think that Zara is turning... again. Cloudy decided to keep this to herself, though... Until she finds more evidence. Cloudy/Zaras story